


The Receipt

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asylum, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Pogo tells the Academy about their origins.Klaus gets more of a shock than the others which takes them all on an adventure.
Relationships: diego/reader, klaus/sibling!reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

"So what you're saying is that he kept record of where he bought us from" Luther asked Pogo.

"He did" Pogo affirmed.

"Huh, he think he could get a return if he kept his receipt?" Diego scoffed.

The others shook their heads at him as Pogo handed each of them a piece of paper with their original birth places listed.

Silence filled the room as they all took in the new information.

Chatter soon erupted as they all compared notes.

There was one noticeable silence though.

"Oh my god, are you actually seeing this" Alison spoke up "Klaus is silent".

All eyes spun to the man in question then, though the jovial mood fell when they took in his distraught looking features.

After a while he looked up at them and spoke "I have a twin sister".

\---

You knew right from growing up that you were weird.

Not, she likes pineapple on pizza weird but the 'I see dead people' weird.

At first you didn't understand and would tell your mother about the people who would talk to you.

She passed it off as your childish imagination. 

That was until she saw some of the drawings you'd done of your 'friends'.

So began your tour of practically every psychiatrist and therapist in the UK.

Opinions varied from lying to get attention to sciency explanations about the mind playing tricks on itself. 

But by the age of about 9 you knew that you were really seeing these people.

What you did learn was to lie about it when you were asked though.

Eventually, your mother let it go as a childhood problem and your life went on once more.

But as life continued, the dead who came to visit you became less friendly and more...well more terrifying.

Dismembered figures would scream at you all day long. 

Others would call your name like some desperate plea.

Your 14th birthday was the first time you found out they could touch you.

You weren't really sure what you did but somehow they were made real enough to grab you.

When asked by your mother about the bruised cheek you sported, you told her you'd fallen from a tree.

She'd tutted at your carelessness and that was the end of it.

At 21 you were at College, trying to go about your life as though you were normal, when you ended up being sent to hospital.

One of them had pushed you in front of a car and broken 3 ribs, sprained your wrist and splintered your left forearm into pieces. 

At 27 you finally had your breakdown.

28 then 29 came and went as you remained locked away in the asylum.

You gave up tracking it after that.

\---

The flight had been a long one and it left the academy plenty of time to come up with a plan of action.

"What if they moved address?" had left them at a slight impass but Five had bragged about how he could find absolutely anyone.

As they piled into the minibus they'd hired for the duration of their stay, Klaus was still uncharacteristically quiet.

"Do you think she's like us?" Vanya spoke up as they headed to their destination.

"Seem's likely" Diego replied.

"How come Hargreeves only took Klaus then?" Vanya pushed.

"Because whoever my dear old mother is, she only wanted to sell one of us" Klaus couldn't help but wish the woman hadn't sold her own child.

"This is the place" Luther broke the conversation off as he pulled in front of a small farmhouse.

Before any of the others could even react, Klaus was out of the van and running for the door.

After he slammed his fist on the wood several times a weary looking woman answered "can I help you?"

Klaus found in that moment that his words got stuck.

He recognised a few features that were like his own, the main being the identical eye colour.

"Ma'am we wanted to ask you about your daughter" Diego appeared by his side.

"My..." the woman's face soured "who are you?"

"I'm your son" Klaus spat out before he could think better of it.

The woman's mouth dropped open and tears seemed to pool into her wide eyes.

\---

You'd been put back in the damned padded cell with the straight-jacket on again.

They had seen a new cut that ran across your stomach and assumed you'd done it yourself.

Of course they wouldn't believe you when you told them it had been the crazy ghost of one of the asylums very pissed off patients.

Staring at the blank wall across from you, you tried to ignore the screaming.

Your name screamed over and over again as they pleaded for your attention.

With a sigh, you closed your eyes shut and tucked your head into your knees.

Moments later when something grabbed your shoulder you assumed it was one of them.

Jerking away from the contact you shot a teary glare up at the man stood before you.

"You're Y/n right?" he asked hopefully.

Frowning in confusion you looked past him to see the door to the cell open and others stood just outside.

"You wanna get out of here?" the man spoke with an American accent.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth you simply nodded and allowed him to pull you to your feet.

You only became more confused when he released the clasps holding your arms in place and freed you from the straight-jacket.

"C'mon" he held his hand out for you to take and in that moment you found yourself trusting him for no apparent reason.

"Don't you dare leave us!" a particularly loud scream had you jump slightly and turn to glance at the corner of the cell where a woman who had taken a particular joy in haunting you stood.

"You see them too" the man asked and you turned back to him.

Shocked by the fact that he said 'too' you nodded "you really see her?"

"Yeah, pretty shitty right" he forced a laugh "we really should go though".

In that moment you made a life changing decision, taking his hand and following him out of that cell.


	2. You Stay With Us

As soon as you exited the confinement room you knew you weren't supposed to be leaving.

Light flashed red overhead and there were two bodies lay against the wall unconscious or...

"They'll be fine" another man seemed to sense your unease "just taking a nap".

Nodding slightly you looked at the people stood before you.

There was the man who'd initially come to you, the one who'd just spoken and then there was a tall woman with curly hair.

"Who are you?" you asked.

"It's complicated but I promise we'll explain everything when we get outta here" the man who still held your hand replied.

"For now" the woman spoke "I'm Allison, that's Diego and that's Klaus" she pointed each out.

"Ok" you nodded "uh, I'm Y/n but I think you knew that".

"We need to move" Diego told the others.

Understanding that if you were going to get out of this hell it had to be now you nodded.

With that the four of you took off down the halls towards your freedom.

The path had been cleared on the way in it seemed and you were practically out when you stumbled.

Turning over on the floor you glared back at the woman who'd grabbed your ankle.

"You're not going anywhere" she growled at you and was joined by a group of others soon after.

"Leave me alone" you snapped as you kicked at her.

And then he appeared out of nowhere.

You were sure he was dead but he didn't seem to be too bothered by it.

He pulled you free of the woman and stood in front of you "leave her alone".

Just then something seemed to erupt from his chest and chaos ensued.

Taking a step back in shock you bumped into a chest.

"Come on" Diego grabbed your hand and pulled you after him until you were outside.

"Who was that?" you asked Klaus who was jogging beside you.

"Oh that's Ben, our brother" Klaus answered calmly as you all made your way to a small minibus in the car park "he's like my guardian ghost".

Jumping into the bus you took in the other people who sat looking at you.

One was a young boy in a uniform but something about him made you uneasy.

Then there was another woman who gave you a reassuring smile.

Lastly there was an absolutely huge guy sat in the drivers seat.

You thought about what a random collection of people you'd found yourself with as you left the asylum behind you.

\---

You pulled up in a service station once you were far enough away and got out to stretch your legs.

A smile crossed your features as you took in a deep breath of fresh air whilst wandering over to the small grassy area.

Dropping to your knees you closed your eyes and ran your hands through the grass.

It had been so long since you'd had such a simple opportunity.

Klaus came and sat across from you "how long had you been in there?"

Opening your eyes you answered "past few years, kinda lost count of the exact number".

"And I thought Dad was the shit card" he shook his head.

"Why did you save me?" you asked now that you'd gotten the opportunity.

"Uh" he looked a little stuck for words "I'm not sure how to tell you this but uh...I'm kinda like...your brother".

"Wait what?" you frowned in confusion.

"You were born October 1st 1989" he told you "we all were too, that's why we have abilities".

"So we were all born on the same day? I'm not sure that means anything" you commented.

"We were all born on the same day but me and you had the same mother too" he looked at you with a desperation that begged you to believe him.

"Why wouldn't she have told me about you?" 

"Because she sold me to a man named Reginald Hargreeves days later" resentment laced his voice.

"She...what?" you couldn't believe what you were hearing "why would she..." you drifted off as you took in this new information.

From the corner of your eye you saw the ghost from earlier appear - Ben you remembered - and were happy for the distraction

"Hey, uh, I'm Ben, it's nice to meet you" he offered you a smile.

"Hi" you answered "thanks for the help back there".

"No problem" he grinned before turning to Klaus "by the look on her face you dropped it all on her without any tact".

"How am I meant to tell her?" Klaus defended.

"I'm fine" you stopped their arguing "really, it's just a lot to take in".

"Yeah it is" Ben sighed.

"But I'm glad I have a brother" you smiled at Klaus "especially since I know I'm not insane now".

They both laughed lightly as the other people strolled over to where you were sat with bags of food in hand.

Vanya, Luther and Five introduced themselves as they came to sit by you and laid food on the grass.

Diego sat at your side and nudged your shoulder before holding out a burger to you.

"Thank you" you took it with a smile and dug into your first decent meal in years.

Small talk flowed around the group and laughter was shared.

You appreciated how warmly they had welcomed you into their little family.

They asked you a little about yourself but nothing to heavy or serious and you learnt a little more about them.

As you all finished up your food though you wondered what you would do next.

You couldn't go back to your home since your mother would send you straight back to the asylum.

Speaking of which, you were technically on the run now.

Seeming to sense your unease, Diego spoke quietly to you "are you alright?"

Looking at him you saw actual concern there "I'm just wondering what happens next" you confessed.

"You stay with us" he replied "if you want to" he added.

Looking around the group as Five argued something with Luther and Klaus talked with Ben you knew your answer was easy.

"I'd like that" you turned back to Diego.

"Good" he smiled back at you "do you have a passport?"

There was your next obstacle "not anymore" you'd forgotten the fact that they were clearly American.

"We'll sort something out" he spoke more to himself and you could see that he was already making plans.


	3. Don't Make Me Turn This Car Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated quicker than I'd planned since the inspiration seems to be flowing at the moment :D

That night you pulled into a small hotel and managed to get 3 rooms for the night.

Allison bunked with Vanya whilst Luther made a makeshift bed on the sofa in that room.

Five and Diego bunked in the next room and you and Klaus got the third.

He'd told you that if you wanted he'd share with Five and Diego but you told him not to be silly.

"You look much better now" Klaus grinned as you came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes you'd borrowed.

"Feels good to be out of these" you replied as you threw the asylum clothing in the bin and dropped down onto your bed.

"I bet" Klaus agreed "y'know you're taking this all pretty well".

You laughed lightly "my life's never been exactly normal Klaus, at least this is a good kind of surprise".

"I'm sorry it wasn't sooner" you turned to see the sad expression on his face.

A grin covered your face before you threw your pillow at his head.

"What was that for!" he asked with a smile on his face once more.

"For being a bore" you grinned as you grabbed the other pillow.

"I am not a bore" he defended as he grabbed his own pillow and jumped towards you in attack.

Laughter filled the room as you fought with the pillows.

"What are you doing in here?" Diego came in to find you over Klaus, hitting him with the pillow.

"Pillow fight" Klaus yelled and threw his shield at Diego.

Diego caught it before it hit him and stood looking at you both with a shocked expression "great, we've got another Klaus".

"You should be so lucky" Klaus replied as he tipped you over and rolled over to grab another pillow "get him Y/n".

Spinning around you joined Klaus in the attack on Diego who didn't take long to join in with the fun properly.

You laughed so hard your sides hurt and you fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles.

Klaus dropped beside you and Diego sat against the headboard.

"I'm pretty sure I won" Diego grinned down at you.

"No way" you scoffed and pushed him playfully.

"Five's about to come and beat your asses" Ben spoke up from across the room "he doesn't like being woken up".

"Should we be worried?" you asked with a smirk.

"Quick, cut the lights" Klaus yelled dramatically as he dove for the light switch.

"What's going on?" Diego asked as you pulled him down to hide under the sheet with you.

"Shh, Five's coming" you giggled as you heard Klaus jump into his own bed.

Moments later you heard the door burst open "what the hell are you-" upon noticing the lights off and nobody up and about Five frowned in confusion.

"Coast is clear" Klaus told you both once Five had left, but only Diego replied.

Klaus stood and flicked on the lamp before pulling back the quilt.

You'd dropped off to sleep whilst you hid and held closely to Diego as you did, effectively trapping the man.

"Looks like your staying here then" Klaus shot his brother a knowing look before flicking the lights off once more and going to bed.

Diego wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to wake you after the stressful day you'd had but he also didn't want you to wake and feel awkward in the morning.

With your hand holding onto his shirt and head leant into his arm there was no way to move you without waking you.

Resigning himself to the situation he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come, trying not to think about how nice you felt pressed against him.

\--

You were back in the asylum, running down the corridors as your chasers gained on you.

Running into a dead end you turned and pressed your back into the corner "Please" you pleaded with tears running down your face "please leave me alone".

The figures wore evil grins as they came closer to you with reaching arms.

"Please" you muttered again as you tucked into yourself on the floor, trying to become as small as possible.

"Wake up" a voice came over the speakers and confused you "Y/n, wake up".

Just like that the nightmare fell away and you found yourself in a dark motel room with somebody gently shaking your shoulders.

"You're okay" your brain finally caught up with you and you recognised Diego "you're safe" he assured you as he rubbed soothing circles into your shoulders.

"I-" you scrunched up your brow as you came back to reality "Sorry, I uh...nightmares".

"Don't worry about it" he assured you as you picked out the outlines of a smile on his dark face.

Realising you had your fist grabbing tightly into his shirt you mumbled another apology and let go.

"Are you alright?" he asked you after a few moments passed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" you answered "sorry for pinning you here".

"It's not a problem" he let out a light laugh before moving as if to get up.

"Diego" you reached out for his arm and stopped him "could you please...could you um"

"Do you want me to stay?" he offered up what you'd been wanting to ask for.

"If you don't mind" you replied vulnerably.

"Okay" he replied before laying back down in the bed beside you.

You wanted to tuck closer into him but didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Seemingly understanding your internal debate he turned to face you and pulled you into his chest.

Neither of you spoke about it but it was an unspoken agreement.

Soon enough sleep took you once more and you weren't plagued by any more nightmares.

For once you felt a sense of security of a figure nearby watching over you.

\--

The next morning you woke to Klaus yanking the sheets off the bed "rise and shine sleepyheads".

You let out a groan before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes "what time is it?"

"8" Klaus answered "that's a lie in as far as Five is concerned".

Glancing to your side you noticed Diego slowly rousing himself awake, his hair sticking in various directions.

"Last one to breakfast is buying" Klaus announced before disappearing out of the door.

You scoffed "good luck with that, I don't have a penny to my name".

Climbing from the bed you stretched out your arms with a satisfying pop.

"Your mother..." Diego started but seemed to think better of it.

"What?" you asked "I don't mind".

Checking to see if you were telling the truth and seemingly satisfying himself he continued "did she put you in that place?"

You nodded slowly and avoided his eyes ""she said she didn't know what to do with me and it was the safest option" you confessed "but considering she didn't visit once, I think she just wanted to wash her hands of me".

"Then that's her loss" Diego replied and you turned to meet his eyes once more.

"I dunno" you laughed nervously "how many parents know what to do when their kid says they can see ghosts".

"That was no excuse for her to dump you in that place" Diego scowled.

"It doesn't matter now" you ran your hands through your hair to make it at least somewhat presentable "we going for breakfast or what? I'm starving".

Appreciating you wanting to change the subject, Diego nodded and lead the way out of the room.

\--

With breakfast gone down a treat and the bill all paid up you were back on the road.

"We need to get a passport sorted" Five spoke up "I might know somebody who can help".

"You know somebody in the UK who can help?" Luther asked incredulously.

"I know a lot of helpful people" Five defended "I just gotta hope he doesn't shoot me as soon as he see's me".

"Sounds like some friend" Allison laughed.

You smiled slightly as they argued about the subject and shook your head "are they always like this?" you asked Klaus who sat beside you at the back of the bus.

"Pretty much" he laughed "just you wait until the family Christmas' get together".

"Do you all live together?" you asked.

"Not really" Klaus sighed "Allison went and got all famous, Five got lost in time, Luther was on the moon..."

Your face must've shown a hint of disbelief because Klaus paused "and where were you? Mars?"

"Rehab mostly" he confessed before continuing "Vanya moved out to her own apartment and Diego here lives in a basement" he nodded to the man on your other side.

"It's not" he glared at Klaus before looking to you "he's making me sound a lot creepier than I am".

Laughing at his statement you listened as Klaus pushed the subject "no you're right, it's not a basement, more of a boiler room".

"Klaus!" Diego reached around you to give the man a punch in the arm.

"Hey" Klaus exclaimed and the next thing you knew you were sat in the middle of their spat.

"Would you two quit it" Luther called back from the front of the van.

"Don't make him turn this car around" you joked as you grabbed each of their arms.

Allison and Vanya laughed at your comment and it only took a few moments before Klaus and Diego joined them.

"I'm surrounded by children" Five shook his head, which only made you all laugh even more.


	4. You Look Different

That night you found another hotel that wasn't too far from East Midlands Airport (since it wasn't as busy as the others) and Five headed out with Vanya to see his 'contact' to get you a new passport.

Diego and Luther went out to the local store to get some food which Allison said would probably end in disaster and a fight.

That left Klaus and Allison with you in the small hotel room.

"We should give you a new look" Allison suggested "make it a bit harder for anyone to recognise you".

"Oh my god yes!" Klaus instantly jumped up from the end of the bed where he had been sat.

Half an hour later you were sat in the bathroom as Allison washed the dye from your hair.

"I think it's gonna really suit you" she grinned at her work as she wrapped the towel around your head.

"A change is nice either way" you smiled.

"My turn!" Klaus came bounding over as you walked out of the bathroom.

You laughed at his eagerness and sat on the edge of a bed.

"Nothing to extreme Klaus" Allison grinned "we all know you can go a bit over the top".

"Me?" Klaus gestured to himself innocently as he stood in his lace up leather trousers and a crop top.

Another 20 minutes and a hair cut later and you were done.

Making your way over to the mirror you were a little shocked by the person looking back at you.

Your hair was a completely different cut, colour and style and your makeup was pretty eyeliner heavy but other than that quite subtle.

"You like?" Klaus came to stand next to you with a grin.

"I do" you grinned before pulling him into a little side embrace.

"Diego's gonna have a fit" Allison joined you at your other side and gave you a nudge.

"I don't know what you mean" you tried to play it off despite the small smile on your face.

"Sure you don't" she winked at you before returning to sit on the bed.

Laughing lightly you went and sat beside her, shortly followed by Klaus flinging himself across the bottom of the bed "so you and Diego" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I barely know him" you defended.

"He's a good guy. You could do a lot worse" Allison assured you "but if you tell him that I'll deny saying it".

Smirking a little you hid your face.

"Awh, you're adorable" Klaus poked your leg "can I be maid of honour?" he batted his eyelashes.

You laughed a little at him before hearing the door lock click.

The three of you turned as Luther strode into the room with an angry look on his face and two bags of food.

"Did you get twinkies?" Klaus was quick to ferret through the bag.

"They don't have them here" Luther grumbled as he put the bags down.

"Where's Diego?" Allison asked.

"Taking a walk" Luther shook his head "before I kill the idiot".

"What did I say" she turned to you "disaster and a fight".

"Your hair's different" Luther observed.

"Doesn't she look smoking hot" Klaus jumped in "clearly drop dead gorgeous runs in the gene pool".

Luther simply rolled his eyes at Klaus and moved to the bathroom.

"I should probably go find Diego" Allison stood from the bed before stopping "actually, I think you should Y/n, I'm feeling a bit tired".

You squinted at her before shaking your head and standing up "I'll go".

"Go get him tiger" Klaus called after you, receiving him a pillow to the face.

\---

Diego knew that Luther and he were never going to get along that well but it still pissed him off that he always lost his cool.

"Diego" somebody called his name and he turned around.

Barely recognisng you at first he managed to shake himself out of it just as you stopped in front of him.

"Luther said you were taking a walk" you greeted "did you want some company?"

"Uh, yeah" he smiled "sure".

The two of you walked along quietly for a bit along the small wooded path.

"Your look different" Diego stated.

"Does it look okay?" he heard the slight vulnerability in your voice.

Giving you a smile he answered "you look really nice".

\---

Blushing slightly you thanked him and hid your face.

You were about to start conversation when a ghost came charging through the trees, screaming at you.

Jolting in shock you jumped back and bumped into Diego.

"You alright Y/n?" he asked as he pushed you behind him, looking for the threat.

"Yeah" you steadied your breath and focused on ignoring the ghost who was still screaming at you "they still make me jump sometimes" you laughed nervously "you'd think I'd be used to it by now".

He turned to face you and placed his hands on your shoulders.

You attempted to meet his eyes but kept getting distracted by the persistent ghost, you heart racing in your chest.

\---

Diego noticed your eyes kept darting to the left of him, no doubt where the dead idiot was.

You were growing visibly more bothered though and he noticed a slight blue light seem to emanate from your fingertips.

"Y/n, you need to calm down" he shook you slightly.

He knew from experience with Klaus that what you were doing was going to bring the thing onto this plain.

Finding your eyes he realised that he wasn't getting through to you in this panicked state.

Without thinking it through he grabbed your face and kissed you.

\---

Things had gone a little fuzzy and when they cleared once more you felt Diego's lips on yours.

When he realised you'd calmed down he pulled back and watched you carefully "sorry I uh..."

Before he could apologise further you placed a quick kiss on his lips "thank you".

He seemed momentarily stunned by your action before smiling "is it gone?"

You managed to tear your eyes away from him and glance around to see that it had indeed gone.

"How'd you do that?" you frowned in confusion.

"In your panic your power was giving it substance" he explained "I distracted you".

You nodded as you thought back to all the times they'd managed to hurt you in the past, you'd been stressed or upset in most cases.

"Do you have a power?" you wanted to change the subject.

He grinned slightly before reaching into his waistband and pulling out a knife.

You tilted your head slightly before he threw the blade without even looking.

Watching as it flew through the air you were shocked when it seemed to turn a corner and plant itself into a tree.

"Cool" you spoke without thinking.

"You think?" he asked with a small grin before strolling over to retrieve the knife.

"I did archery whilst I was at a summer camp one time and loved it" you told him "I hit the centre one time and felt like the coolest kid there".

Diego chuckled slightly as he walked back over to you "you want me to teach you?"

Before you could excitedly say yes, you heard a siren in the direction of the hotel.

Both of you turned to the noise and Diego quickly grabbed his knife before taking your hand and running back along the track.

When you got back to the hotel you remained out of sight and watched as the others were walked towards the police van.

"What are they arresting them for?" you asked Diego as Allison was pushed into the van.

"The news is saying we kidnapped you" Diego answered calmly as he watched what was happening "oh shit" he commented when he spotted Vanya was there too.

"Where's Five?" you asked as you took notice of this too.

"We need to move" the boy in question appeared out of nowhere behind you, making you jump.

"What about the others?" you asked as you watched them shut the door once they were all in the van.

"They won't have anything to hold them on since you're not with them" Five explained "most likely they'll be deported back to America".

You looked to Diego to find that he was thinking this information over.

"C'mon they will be fine" Five urged impatiently "we're gonna have more of a problem getting ourselves home".


	5. Kids Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: I live in the same area that Tom Hopper grew up in. He went to school with people I know.

Hotels weren't exactly an option anymore, so you found yourself in a makeshift campsite in a local park.

With your coat thrown underneath you, you tried to get at least a little sleep.

Five had managed to get inside the maintenance shed and grabbed an old blanket and some clothes from lost property to make it a bit comfier.

Diego and Five were talking quietly as you drifted off, making plans about what to do next.

Next thing you knew, you were back in the asylum, running down the corridor being chased.

Again you turned down the corridor and found a dead end.

Again you crouched in the corner and begged them to leave you alone.

But for once, a door appeared to your left in the previous dead end.

It opened seconds later and Diego reached a hand out for you.

Grabbing it, he pulled you through the door and shut the dead behind it.

\---

Blinking your eyes open you realised it was morning.

It must've been the first night in years which you hadn't been plagued by that nightmare.

Sitting up and stretching out with a satisfying click, you found Diego lay at the side still asleep.

Five was sat on a bench across the park with the morning paper in his hand.

"He really is an old man" you shook your head and smiled before laying down again facing Diego.

Studying his features carefully, you felt the smile on your face grow wider.

Reaching out, you lightly traced along the scar on his cheek.

He slowly woke at the contact until his eyes finally focused on you "morning" he mumbled.

"Morning" you replied and dropped your hand from his cheek.

He was quick to grab your hand and lace his fingers with yours "sleep well?"

"Better than usual actually" you replied.

"Good" he smiled at you before leaning in and pecking you on the lips.

"If you two are about finished we have a situation to deal with" Five called over.

"Grumpy bastard" Diego muttered under his breath before moving to get ready for the day.

"The others have been put on a flight back home earlier this morning?" Five told you both.

"What?" you were shocked "how?"

"Allison I assume" Five sounded disinterested "more pressingly, we need to figure out how we're getting home".

"The guy you went to get the passp-"

Five cut Diego off "I got the passports. Still the issue of us being wanted people" he spoke as though you should've known that already.

"Hey, you know Allison lea-"

"Shit Ben" you about jumped out of your skin "give a girl some warning before just appearing".

"Sorry" he mumbled before continuing "I was saying that Allison fed them a false lead taking focus out of this area. Might give you a chance".

"I suppose it's worth a shot" you shrugged before turning to the others, forgetting that they couldn't see Ben "oh right, Ben says that Allison gave the authorities a false lead, taking the focus off this area".

"Giving us a better chance at getting through airport security" Five nodded "especially since it would be under false names".

When you turned back to Ben he was gone again.

"Right, looks like we got an airport to get to" Diego seemed glad to have a plan.

\---

"Maybe we should've stayed" Vanya chewed on her lip as they made their way through customs, finally back on US soil.

"We couldn't have helped them" Luther reasoned "big groups draw more attention".

"Hopefully I bought them some time anyway" Allison sighed.

"They don't know that though" Vanya answered.

"Ben where'd you disappear to?" Klaus asked as said ghost appeared once more.

"I told Y/n about what Allison did" Ben answered, despite sounding tired.

"How'd you find them?" Klaus frowned in confusion.

"Wasn't easy" Ben sighed "but it's similar to finding you, just a lot of distance to travel at the minute".

"What's the news Klaus?" he realised the others had stopped and were looking at him.

He smiled and answered "Ben got the message to them".

\---

You'd made it through check in and were about to pass through customs.

Heart in your throat you hoped that this would work.

"Passports please" the bored sounding security guy asked as you stepped up to the desk.

Handing over the passports you put on a smile and played your part.

"These passports are all pretty new" the guy scanned them before looking up at you expectantly.

"They're still passports aren't they" Five snapped, earning a scowl from the guard.

"Sorry about him" you stepped forward and placed a hand on Five's shoulder "he get's grouchy in the mornings".

Five glared up at you and looked as though he was about to say something else when Diego stepped in "kid's right?"

The guard looked between you both for a few more moments before seeming to calm down once more.

"Says here you're going to New York, what are your plans when you get there?" he asked.

"Y'know" Diego shrugged "bit of sightseeing, show this one around where I grew up" he put an arm over your shoulder.

Seemingly satisfied by the answer, the guy nodded before handing your passports back to you "alright then, your son could use some lessons in manners" he spoke pointedly as he waved you on.

Five muttered to himself about being the oldest one here and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like we're actually doing this" you took Diego's hand.

"You been to America before?" Diego asked.

Shaking your head you answered "I went to France once on a school trip and spent a weekend in Italy".

"Well, it'll be a new experience then" Diego squeezed your hand "it'll feel like home in no time".

Smiling at the thought, you pushed your doubts down and focused on looking to the future.


	6. Saving Myself

The flight itself was horrid.

Nobody wants to be stuck in a flying tin can for hours on end.

You sat against the window, looking out as you flew over the start of land at last.

"How you feeling?" Diego asked from your side.

"Trying to stay calm" you turned back to him "we still need to get through customs".

"We'll be alright" he assured you before giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

Five was currently in the line for the toilets so you figured it was a good time to talk about the two of you.

"So about uh, about this" you gestured between yourselves "is it..." you bit your lip "do you..." you weren't sure what you wanted to say.

"Is it what?" Diego prompted you to continue.

"Is it just a quick thing for you" you blurted out "'cos I'm not exactly the most stable of people and if it is then I don't know that I really wanna-"

He silenced you with a kiss "I've no intention of it being just a fling" he assured you "I can't explain it but I feel like I've known you forever".

Smiling at him "good. That's good" you tucked your hair behind your ear and hid your face as Five came back.

"You'd think they'd have more toilets on a plane this size" he complained.

\---

As soon as you got off the plane you felt uneasy, it had been too easy so far.

So when you were pulled for questioning you weren't surprised.

"So Miss Smith" the man interviewing you looked at you across the table "you don't appear to have a return ticket yet you're not a US citizen".

"We've applied for citizenship already but the paperwork got delayed" Diego jumped in "you know how it is".

"No I don't" the man turned to Diego "and on what basis are you applying for citizenship?"

"Well I guess it's mostly-" you began.

"Married" Diego butted in "we're getting married".

You had to compose your face despite the shock this caused you.

"You're aware that this is something that should've happened prior to arrival" the officer spoke.

"We have family over here who really wanted to be at the wedding though" Diego explained "seemed a shame to do it without them".

A few more questions later and you were finally allowed to leave the interview.

"We will chase you up to confirm the story" the officer told you as he walked you out of the room "I'm sure you'll understand that".

"Of course, not a problem" you smiled at him.

Five was waiting for you outside the airport, looking impatient.

"Thought you were being sent back for a while there" he spoke as the two of you approached.

"Not yet" you sighed "but they're gonna follow up on the story we told them".

"Which is?" Five asked.

"We're getting married" Diego replied as he flagged down a taxi.

\---

Pulling up outside the Hargreeve's house you were a little in awe.

Even more so when you stepped inside and saw the massive staircase and hallway.

"You're finally here!" Klaus yelled before launching himself at you.

Laughing as you wrapped your arms around him you heard the others coming down to see the commotion.

Once greetings were all over and you'd filled the others in on most of the details, Klaus pulled you away to give you a tour of the house.

"And this" he turned to you with a grin as he opened about the 20th door in the house "is Diego's room" he wiggled his eyebrows at you.

"Klaus" you laughed and hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"What" he put on an innocent look "just thought you should get a preview".

"What's that supposed to mean" you challenged as you pulled him from the room and continued along the corridor.

"Come on sis" he threw an arm over your shoulder "we can all see how you two look at each other, sooner or later something is going to happen I'm sure".

You grinned to yourself as you thought about what had already happened.

"Wait a second" Klaus pulled you both to a stop "what was that look...did you two already, y'know".

"We" you began before rolling your eyes with a sigh "we might've kissed".

"Awh" Klaus jumped up and down like a child "I can hear the wedding bells already".

"You have no idea" you scoffed "that's something else we need to tell you all about.

\---

"Wait, so you're telling me that you two need to get married or Y/n gets deported?" Allison clarified once you'd filled them all in.

"But won't they know it's fake?" Luther asked.

A few of the others scoffed before Five spoke up "really Luther, are you that obtuse? We all know they like each other".

"Well we..." Diego was going to argue before realising it wasn't an argument he'd win.

You meanwhile just sat with a small smile on your face, staying quiet.

"Ooh, we can go dress shopping and cake tasting and, oh my god, a hen night!" Klaus was planning it all already.

"We don't really have time if they're checking up on them" Vanya told him.

"Don't be silly, we can get it all done quick and still have a great time" Allison winked at you.

"Yeah, okay well, you guys can make a start on... all of that" Diego stood up and turned to you "I think we need a chat though".

You nodded before standing and following him out of the room.

"I'm sorry about them" Diego spoke as you made your way up the stairs "I get that this is all a lot and all really fast".

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for" you grabbed his hand and turned him to face you "it may not be the most conventional way of doing things but at least it gives us more time together".

He laughed "being married will do that I'm sure".

You laughed too before kissing him.

He was quick to kiss you back and you found your hands roaming more than they had before.

When he picked you up you giggled before continuing to kiss him desperately.

Before you knew it you were in his room with your back against the door.

"Wait wait" you spoke up before it could get any more heated "I have a confession".

"What?" he frowned in confusion.

You smirked before answering "I'm saving myself for marriage".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the flight and all that was kinda skipped but I wanted to get them back to the house to continue developing the relationships between reader and the siblings (especially a certain vigilante ;) ) more.


	7. So Cheesy

You and Diego had spent most of the morning talking and cuddling before your hungry stomach demanded attention.

He held your hand as he led you to the kitchen.

"Hello Dear" a beautiful woman who smiled at Diego before turning to you "who is your friend?"

"Mom, this is Y/n" Diego introduced "she's Klaus' sister remember".

"Of course" she smiled before walking over to you "hello Y/N, my name is Grace".

"Hi" you replied "it's nice to meet you".

"Would you like me to make you both some pancakes?" she asked enthusiastically.

"That would be great mom" Diego replied before leading you over to the table.

"I didn't know you had a mum" you whispered to Diego once you were sat down.

"It's a bit complicated" he replied quietly "she's technically a robot, but she feels things. Emotions even" he had a look in his eyes that begged you to believe him.

Looking back over to the woman you were astonished that she could really be a robot.

She looked so...human.

"She seems really nice" you finally answered Diego "I'm glad you all had somebody looking after you".

Diego seemed to relax slightly upon hearing your acceptance "yeah, she's a good mom. There was Pogo as well".

"Pogo?" you prompted as you listened to Grace humming slightly as she worked.

"Uh, that's even more complicated actually" Diego laughed nervously "he's uh, he's a Chimpanzee...who talks and thinks like a human".

You were sure your eyes were wide with surprise right then.

"And you thought you were the strange one" Diego joked.

"It's making me feel pretty boring" you answered with a laugh.

Grace strolled over to the table and places two plates of pancakes before you.

She'd even made smiley faces out of the fruit on top.

"Thank you Grace" you beamed up at her and she gave you a nod before leaving the two of you alone.

Grinning down at your smiley pancakes you felt content.

Feeling eyes on you, you turned to find Diego watching you with a smile "what?" you asked.

"Just admiring the view" he grinned.

Rolling your eyes at him you nudged him playfully "anymore cheesy lines you wanna try?"

"Wanna feel my shirt?" his grin only widened "it's boyfriend material".

You snorted at the joke as you dug into your pancakes.

"Have you had your driving license suspended?" he continued "'cos you're driving all the guys crazy".

"Oh my god" your laughter continued.

"If you were a fruit, you'd be a fine-apple" he laughed himself.

You were laughing like a mad woman now, eyes starting to water and sides starting to hurt.

Diego soon joined you and the two of you sat at the table laughing like idiots when Klaus and Vanya strolled in.

"What did I miss?" Klaus sat on the table beside you.

"Diego just-Diego-" you tried to explain but you couldn't stop giggling.

Vanya rolled her eyes at you despite the grin on her face as she moved to grab a glass of juice.

You allowed yourself to stop laughing enough to dig into your pancakes as Diego and Vanya spoke about something to do with Pogo.

"It's nice to see you're settling in" Klaus smiled at you "even if you have ditched me for lover boy" he nodded in Diego's direction.

"I've not ditched you" you swatted his arm "you got arrested remember".

"Not for the past 3 hours I didn't" Klaus pouted.

"It hasn't been that long" you glanced up at the clock on the wall to see that actually it had.

"I'll let you off this time" he rubbed his chin "but I think I might kidnap you again tomorrow".

Shaking your head at him you finished off the last of your pancakes.

"We're gonna go shopping" Klaus jumped up enthusiastically "get you a whole new wardrobe".

"With what money Klaus?" you grimaced at the thought of freeloading.

"Allison's treat" Vanya answered "she's really looking forward to it".

"So you'll have to occupy yourself Diego" Klaus teased.

\---

The following morning you made you were dragged out of the house by 9am to get the shopping trip on the road.

"You know what" Allison turned to you with a smile "we can even go wedding dress shopping".

You opened your mouth to protest but Vanya stopped you.

"It would be suspicious if you got married in jeans" she grinned "gotta make it believable right".

"Shouldn't be too hard" Klaus teased "you two are like horny teenagers".

"Klaus!" you reprimanded him lightly.

"Don't pretend you didn't stay in Diego's room last night" he shot back.

"I...We just cuddled" you hid your blush by looking at your feet.

All three of them gave you a chorus of 'awh's and you laughed slightly.

"I've never known Diego to be so sappy before" Vanya commented "it's nice".

"I wish I had somebody who looked at me like he does you" Allison told you.

You noticed Klaus and Vanya share a look when she said that but decided not to comment.

As you all made your way into the first shop, Klaus was quick to grab stuff to show you.

"Klaus, that's more like a belt than a skirt" you looked in horror at the mini -MINI- skirt.

"C'mon, live a little sis" Klaus told you.

"What's wrong with jeans?" you asked.

"How about this then?" he grabbed a bright pink blouse.

"I'm more of a dark colours kinda girl" you told him "ask anyone I went school with, they'll tell you all about that emo kid Y/n".

"It's gonna be all black and leather at the wedding" Klaus sighed as you all laughed.

"Who said anything about leather?" you asked.

"Diego's got a thing" Allison laughed "black and leather. Maybe it's a kinky thing" she wiggled her eyebrows at you.

"Ew" Vayna and Klaus commented together.

"What about this?" you changed the subject as you held up a black blouse with green details "it has green. That's a colour".

Allison and Klaus both rolled their eyes at you as Vanya laughed playfully.

"This is gonna be a long day" Klaus shook his head at you.


	8. Don't Let Them Take Me

Over the next few days, you barely had a spare moment.

Allison and Klaus were having a field day planning a wedding for you, dragging you from one place to the next.

You'd finally managed to get a quiet moment with Diego and felt determined to make the most of it.

"I love them both but I'm pretty sure I could murder Klaus and Allison if they drag me to one more appointment" you sighed.

Diego's laughter shook your head where it lay on his chest "get used to it, that's every other day around here".

"I just wanna stay here" you grumbled as you tightened your arm around Diego "don't let them take me".

His arm was a reassuring weight on your back "in their defense, they're stopping you from getting deployed".

"Whose side are you on here" you sat up and glared at him playfully.

He rolled his eyes at you and shook his head.

"If you're gonna be like that" you started to get up but he quickly pulled you back down.

"You're not going anywhere" he grinned at you before pulling you in for a kiss.

"I suppose I could be pursueded to stay" you managed before he continued to kiss you.


End file.
